Keep breathing
by x-braley
Summary: Je m'apelle Haley James et je suis une maman célibataire. Enfin en quelque sorte. Mon fils, âgé de 12 ans, et moi cherchons à prendre un nouveau départ. C'est pourquoi nous partons pour Tree Hill, ville dans laquelle ma soeur aînée vit ...
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

??? : Pourquoi ?  
Moi : C'est simple. Ca ne marche plus entre nous. Je n'en peux plus, Julian.  
Julian : Alors tu t'en va comme ça ? Et avec le gamin, en plus ?  
Moi : Oui je m'en vais comme ça. Et « le gamin » comme tu dis s'appelle James.  
Julian (soupirant) : Ecoutes Hale's, je suis désolé.  
Moi (secouant la tête) : Ce ne marche plus. Julian, tu as ta vie et il est temps que je prenne la mienne en main. James peut enfin reprendre une vie normale. On va recommencer notre vie ailleurs.  
Julian : Pourquoi à Tree Hill ?  
Moi : Parce que ma sœur y vit avec son mari.

_Je le vois faire les 100 pas dans la chambre, tandis que je prépare ma valise._

Julian : Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber.  
Moi : C'est du passé. Ca fait mal, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un avocat. Tu auras les papiers dans quelques jours.  
Julian : Très bien. Je signerais les papiers si c'est ce que tu veux.  
Moi : C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Toi et moi, on n'a pas été un couple depuis bien longtemps, Julian. Il faut qu'on s'y fasse.  
Julian : Je sais. Comment va James ?  
Moi : Mieux. Il a encore un peu d'asthme, mais il va beaucoup mieux.  
Julian : Il m'en veut, pas vrai ?

_Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois qu'il me pose vraiment la question. Je ricane._

Moi : Bien sûr qu'il t'en veut ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs !  
Julian : Hale's …  
Moi (l'ignorant) : Tu l'a complètement ignoré pendant sa convalescence ! Tu te rends comptes du mal que tu lui as fait ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas été un père pour James !  
Julian : Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolé.  
Moi : Je ne te crois plus. Ton fils non plus d'ailleurs.  
Julian (suppliant) : Haley …  
Moi : Comment va Rachel ?

_Il baisse les yeux. Rachel Gattina. Un sujet sensible pour notre couple._

Moi (dans un murmure) : Je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à la quitter … Mais aujourd'hui, James et moi nous te quittons. Tu devrais au moins aller dire au revoir à ton fils.

_Je lui tourne le dos pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion est terminée. Il soupire._

Julian : Je t'aime, Hale's.  
Moi : Tu as une sacrée façon de le montrer.

_Il soupire encore une fois et finit par sortir de ma chambre. Je soupire et lâche les vêtements que j'avais dans les mains. Je m'assois sur le lit et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Ma vie a bien changée depuis la naissance de James. Heureusement, Tree Hill nous permet de nous reconstruire en temps que famille. _

??? (criant) : Dégages ! Je ne veux pas te voir !  
Julian (criant) : Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, James !  
James (criant) : Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Tu n'es plus mon père ! Je te déteste ! Maintenant, dégages de ma chambre !

_Je soupire. Encore une dispute père-fils. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a eu que ça entre eux. Je me lève et sors de ma chambre. Je m'approche doucement. Je vois Julian levé la main et frapper notre fils. Je cours vers eux et repousse Julian. Je prends James dans mes bras._

Moi (froidement) : Vas-t-en. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

_Il secoue la tête et nous regarde durement avant de partir. James a les yeux remplient de colère._

Moi : Jamie, chéri, calmes-toi, je t'en pris.

_Il se détache de moi et va s'assoir sur son lit avant d'ouvrir le tiroir et d'en ressortir sa ventoline. Il en prend une bouffée avant de la ranger. Je m'approche de lui et lui caresse le dos._

James : Je suis désolé, maman.  
Moi : Je sais.  
James : C'est juste … Chaque fois que je le vois, il me met en colère !  
Moi : Je sais, mon cœur.  
James : Quand est-ce qu'on s'en va ? Je n'en peux plus d'être ici. Il va revenir.  
Moi : On s'en va dès qu'on a finit nos valises.  
James : Mais, tu n'as pas encore dormit ! Tu ne vas pas rouler sans dormir, quand même !  
Moi (souriant) : Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
James : Je suis désolé de te créer autant de soucis, maman.  
Moi : Tu ne me créer aucun souci, Jamie. J'ai besoin de ce départ aussi.  
James : Tante Tay' est au courant qu'on vient, pas vrai ?  
Moi : Oui. Elle est contente de te revoir enfin.  
James (souriant) : Moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas d'enfants. Elle est géniale !  
Moi : Je sais. Mais tante Tay' n'en veut pas pour le moment.  
James : Tu regrette parfois de m'avoir eu aussi jeune ?  
Moi : Non. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Allez, finit de préparer tes affaires.

_Je dépose un baiser sur son front et me lève. Alors que j'allais sortir de sa chambre, James me rappelle. Je me retourne vers lui._

James : Je t'aime, tu sais.  
Moi (souriant) : Je t'aime aussi, Jamie.

_Je retourne dans ma chambre et emballes le reste de mes affaires. Dans quelques heures nous seront à Tree Hill, loin de Julian, loin de Rachel, loin de tout. Une nouvelle vie nous attend. Nous allons vivre avec ma sœur aînée et son mari quelques temps. Je vais prendre le poste de professeur de littérature au lycée. James ira au collège là-bas. Je boucle ma dernière valise. Je prends mes valises et les dépose dans le couloir avant de retourner voir James._

Moi : Tu as bientôt fini ?  
James : J'ai finit.  
Moi : Jamie, il reste pas mal d'objet !  
James : Ce sont des cadeaux de papa. Je n'en veux pas.  
Moi : Tu es sûr ?  
James : Oui.  
Moi : Bien. Alors, allons mettre tout ça dans la voiture et en route pour Tree Hill.

_Il hoche la tête et attrape deux de ses valises. On les mets dans le coffre. Après plusieurs allés-retours, les valises sont chargées. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à embarquer et nous serons en route pour Tree Hill. James m'attends près de la voiture, tandis que je ferme la porte à clé. Je regarde la maison pour la dernière fois. La maison ne peut être vendue pour le moment, étant donné qu'elle appartient à Julian aussi. James arrive près de moi._

James : Lexington va te manquer, pas vrai ?

_J'hoche la tête. C'est ici que je vis depuis que je suis née, alors oui, Lexington va me manquer._

James : Tu sais, je suis bien content de partir. Ici, on m'évite depuis mon opération.  
Moi : Je sais. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir emmené loin d'ici plus tôt.  
James : Tu as écouté le médecin. C'est tout.  
Moi : Allez mon grand, en route.

_On grimpe dans la voiture. James sort son Ipod et le met sur ses oreilles. Je soupire. Dorénavant, je ne vais plus pouvoir lui acheter tout ce qu'il veut. On ne va plus pouvoir mener le train de vie auquel on été habitué. Je sais ce que c'est de travailler pour vivre, mais James non. J'allume la radio et démarre. Nous voilà en route pour une nouvelle vie. Au revoir Lexington. Au revoir Julian …_

James : Maman ?!

_Je sursaute. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas vu mon fils me regarder._

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ?  
James : Je peux te parler de tout, pas vrai ?  
Moi : Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
James : Est-ce que … Euh … Est-ce que t'es encore amoureuse de papa ?

_Ok … Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Est-ce que j'aime encore Julian ?_

Moi : J'aimerais toujours ton père. Mais je ne l'aime plus de la même manière.  
James : Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que toi et papa vous vous entendez plus ?  
Moi : Non mon cœur. On avait déjà des problèmes avant.  
James : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a arrêté de venir nous voir quand j'étais malade ?  
Moi (haussant les épaules) : Je n'en sais rien. Il était peut être trop occupé. Mais il t'aime, James.  
James : Tu parles ! S'il m'aimait, il aurait été un père pour moi, il aurait été là pour moi.  
Moi : Je sais. Je suis désolée. Essais de dormir, d'accord ? On a pas mal de route à faire.

_Il hoche la tête et la tourne vers la fenêtre. Je me concentre sur la route. Il est 18h, je compte bien rouler pour encore deux heures avant qu'on s'arrête pour dîner. Ensuite, je vais rouler pendant encore quelques heures et essayer de trouver un motel pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre la route pour Tree Hill. Si tout va bien, nous devrons y être pour demain midi, voir demain après-midi. Je lance un regard à James et souris. Il dort. Mon portable sonne. Je le prends et regarde l'appelant avant de me garer sur le bas-côté pour décrocher._

Moi : Hey Tay' !  
Taylor : Coucou Hay' ! Vous êtes déjà en route ?  
Moi : Oui. On est partit il y a une heure environ.  
Taylor : Comment va mon neveu ?  
Moi : Il est … secoué, mais heureux de partir. Il dort pour le moment.  
Taylor : Je suis contente que tu aies enfin décidé de reprendre ta vie en main, Hay'. J'ai hâte que J-Luke et toi arriviez à Tree Hill.  
Moi : Moi aussi, je te rassure. Il était temps que je me détache de Julian. C'est juste que … on était ensemble depuis presque 13 ans. Je voulais me raccrocher à notre histoire, en espérant qu'un jour il redevienne l'homme duquel je suis tombée amoureuse au lycée.  
Taylor : Je comprends. Mais tu trouveras mieux.  
Moi (soupirant) : Je n'en suis pas sûre, tu vois. De toutes manières, je viens à Tree Hill pour reconstruire une vie avec mon fils, pas pour trouver un amant.  
Taylor : Je sais. Mais qui sait, peut être trouveras-tu ton grand amour ici.  
Moi : J'en doute fort. James est ma priorité.  
Taylor : Et il a de la chance de t'avoir comme maman, mais J-Luke est grand. Tu peux commencer à penser à toi.  
Moi : Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai peur de le perdre depuis …  
Taylor : Je sais ma puce. Oh désolée, il va falloir que j'y aille. Andy m'emmène au restaurant ce soir.  
Moi : Amusez-vous bien.  
Taylor : Comptes sur nous. A demain, Hay'. Je t'aime.  
Moi : Je t'aime aussi. A demain.

_Je raccroche, ranges mon portable et souris. J'ai un soutien formidable. A défaut d'avoir mes parents, j'ai une sœur aînée qui est prête à tout pour son neveu. Taylor m'a beaucoup aidée depuis la naissance de James. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage à Tree Hill et y rencontre Andy Hargrove : son mari. Ils sont mariés depuis près de 8 ans et ils sont heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour. Elle a ce que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir : un mari dont l'amour ne changera jamais. Je me suis mariée tellement jeune et on a eu James tellement jeune. La vie nous à envoyé pas mal d'embûches et malheureusement, notre couple n'a pas tenu. Je me suis raccroché au souvenir de mon couple, mais il a continué à se détériorer et Julian a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de demander le divorce. Je pense que le fait d'abandonner mon mariage, fais de moi une ratée. J'ai raté mes années lycée en faisant énormément de bêtise, en trainant avec les mauvaises personnes. Et puis, je suis tombée enceinte à 16 ans. J'ai eu du mal avec James, avec mon mariage. Et maintenant, il ne me reste que mon fils. Et je compte bien me servir de ce nouveau départ pour trouver qui je suis vraiment. Et j'espère que James et moi seront heureux à Tree Hill. Seul l'avenir nous le dira …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

Moi (secouant James) : Jamie, réveilles-toi.  
James (encore endormit) : Hmm  
Moi (souriant) : Allez-viens, on va dîner.  
James : On est arrivé ?  
Moi : Non, mon cœur. On y sera que demain.

_On sort de la voiture. Il y a un fast-food sur l'aire de repos de l'autoroute. On entre. Je commande tandis que James nous garde une place. J'arrive près de lui avec mon repas. Il est fatigué. Il a la tête posée sur ses bras._

Moi : Tiens, mange un peu.  
James : Je suis crevé.  
Moi : Ca se voit. On va rouler pour encore deux heures et ensuite on s'arrêtera dans un motel pour y passer la nuit.

_Il prend son hamburger et commence à manger. Je prends le mien aussi. Je ne cesse de regarder mon fils. Il va falloir que je lui annonce que nous n'allons plus vivre de la même manière._

Moi : Jamie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire …  
James : T'es pas enceinte, si ?  
Moi : Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis définitivement pas enceinte, rassures-toi.  
James : Ce n'est pas le fait que t'ai un bébé qui me gêne, c'est le fait qu'il ne puisse être que de papa. Je ne voudrais pas que mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur vive sans père. Un peu comme moi j'ai vécu.  
Moi : Je sais. Tu es un garçon bien, James. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.  
James : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ?  
Moi : Tu sais pourquoi on va vivre avec tante Tay' et oncle Andy ?  
James (haussant les épaules) : Parce que tant qu'on n'a pas vendu la maison, on ne peut pas se permettre d'en acheter une autre, non ?  
Moi : Pas vraiment. Tu sais qu'on n'a jamais eu de soucis d'argent, mais c'est grâce à ton père.  
James : T'essaies de me dire quoi ?  
Moi : Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent. On va changer complètement de vie.  
James : Je sais.  
Moi : Quoi ? Comment ?  
James : Je t'ai entendu en parler avec papa. Je sais que sans lui on est sur la paille.  
Moi : Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Ton père a proposé de nous envoyer de l'argent chaques mois, mais j'ai refusé. Je veux qu'on soit totalement libre. Je ne veux plus être sous l'emprise de ton père.  
James : Maman, t'inquiètes pas. Je peux me passer de mes jeux vidéo, de mes balades à cheval, des vêtements qui coûtent la peau des fesses !

_Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je souris. Mon fils est vraiment un jeune garçon extraordinaire. La plupart des ados se seraient mis en colère en apprenant qu'ils devaient se passer de tous les privilèges auxquels ils on été habitué depuis leur naissance. Mais pas James. Je suis fière de mon petit garçon._

Moi : Je suis fière de toi, James Lucas Backer.  
James (souriant) : Et moi, je suis fier de toi, maman.

_Je souris. Il se lève rapidement et me prend dans ses bras. Je resserre l'étreinte._

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce câlin ?  
James : C'est pour te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi, je serais plus là.  
Moi : C'est le devoir d'une mère d'être là pour son enfant. Il était hors de question que je te laisse partir. Pas sans moi.  
James : Et surtout, merci de me permettre d'être un ado normal. Finit les écoles privées, bonjour le collège public. Jouer le fils de riche, ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi.  
Moi : Je sais. Ca n'a jamais été mon fort non plus.

_James se détache de moi et se rassoit._

James : Ca fais combien de temps que tu sais que tu n'aime plus papa de la même façon ?  
Moi : Uhm …  
James : Je sais que ça fait plusieurs années que vous faites chambre à part …  
Moi : J'ai toujours aimé ton père, n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais, c'est vrai que cela fait plusieurs années que ca ne va plus entre ton père et moi.  
James : Alors pourquoi t'es restée avec lui ? Pourquoi on n'est pas partit plus tôt ?  
Moi : Parce que je n'avais aucun sous en poche, James. Et je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Je pensais que l'argent te permettrait d'avoir tout ce que je n'ai pas eu.  
James : Je me fiche de tout ça et tu le sais, maman.  
Moi : Je sais que tu ne tiens plus ton père dans ton cœur, mais il était en voyages d'affaires et …  
James (me coupant) : Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, maman ! Il nous a laissé tomber et je sais qu'il était avec une autre femme !

_Je baisse la tête. James est très intelligent. En effet, lorsque James était malade et que nous avions besoin de lui, il n'était pas en voyage d'affaires, mais en vacance avec une autre femme. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas divorcé plus tôt ? Je voulais me raccrocher au souvenir que j'avais du début de notre mariage. Et je voulais que James ne manque de rien. Seulement, Julian m'a prouvé une fois de plus qu'il se fichait de son fils et de moi aussi par la même occasion._

Moi : On ferait mieux de reprendre la route.  
James : Maman, je …  
Moi (le coupant) : Va dans la voiture, James.

_Il soupire et se lève._

James : Je suis désolé, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

_On sort du restaurant et il grimpe dans la voiture. Je soupire et tente de ravaler mes larmes. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, surtout pas devant James. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de monter en voiture et de démarrer pour entamer quelques heures de route. Je ne regarde pas mon fils. Je suis en colère. Pas contre lui, mais contre moi-même. James n'était pas totalement heureux avec cette vie là et pourtant je me suis entêtée à rester, pensant le faire pour son bien. Je vois aujourd'hui, qu'il est plus qu'heureux de quitter Lexington et surtout Julian Backer. Quelques heures plus tard, je me gare dans le parking d'un motel. James dort. Ca me désole de devoir à nouveau le réveillé, mais il faut que je dorme ne serais-ce que quelques heures._

Moi (doucement) : James, on est arrivé dans un motel. Allez lèves-toi et allons nous coucher dans un bon lit.

_Il hoche la tête, sans un mot, et sort de la voiture. Je passe devant lui afin de prendre une chambre. Une fois la clef en main, on monte au deuxième étage. On entre dans la chambre. Je soupire intérieurement. C'était sûr qu'avec les moyens que j'ai, je n'allais pas avoir une suite de luxe. James enlève de suite sa veste et son pantalon et se faufile dans le lit. Je ferme à clef et enlève juste ma veste et je m'allonge à ses côtés._

James (un peu endormit) : Je suis vraiment désolé, maman.

_Je me tourne vers lui et passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds._

Moi : Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, Jamie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignoré. Je t'aime tellement.  
James : Moi aussi, maman. Je t'aime.

_Il ferme les yeux sous mes caresses. Je souris. Chaques fois que je passe la main dans ses cheveux, il finit par s'endormir. J'ai pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, pour le rassurer. Par sa respiration calme, détendue et régulière, je me rendis compte qu'il s'était endormit. Je me tourne de l'autre côté et regarde le mur. Je suis épuisée tant moralement que physiquement et pourtant, le sommeil tarde à m'emporter. Mes pensées s'aventurent dans le passé. Je revois encore le jour où j'ai rencontré Julian. J'avais à peine 15 ans. Il en avait presque 18._

**Flash Back**

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi. Je fais mon entrée dans le lycée de Lexington. Pourtant, cette journée commence mal. Je suis en retard pour mon premier cours. Je me suis un peu perdue dans le lycée en déposant mes livres dans mon casier et maintenant, me voilà entrain de courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma salle de cours. Je tourne à droit en courant aussi vite que possible lorsque je me cognai dans quelque chose de dur. Je me voyais déjà tomber sur le sol avec mes livres et mon sac, mais je sentis deux bras me rattraper. Je frissonnai au contact de ses deux bras autours de ma taille. Je lève le regard et vis des yeux marron me regarder. Je lève le regard et vois un jeune homme plutôt pas mal, me regarder._

Julian : Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?  
Moi (rougissant) : Uhm … je vais bien. Merci.

_Je me détache de lui et me baisse de suite pour ramasser mes affaires. J'allais prendre mon livre d'anglais, lorsque je sentis deux mains toucher les miennes. Il allait ramasser mon livre. Je lève les yeux vers lui et encore un fois, je me sens attirée par son regard._

Julian : Je m'appelle Julian. Julian Backer.

_Je me relève, tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard._

Moi : Haley James.  
Julian (souriant) : Enchanté. Alors, tu es nouvelle au lycée ?  
Moi : Oui. J'entre en seconde, mais je suis déjà en retard.  
Julian : Allez-viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle.  
Moi : Mais, tu ne vas pas être en retard ?  
Julian : On s'en fiche. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je trouve en compagnie d'une fille aussi charmante …

_Je lui souris timidement et rougis. Il m'accompagne à ma salle de classe._

**Fin du Flash Back**

_Quelques jours plus tard, Julian m'avait invitée à sortir. Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions en couple. Un an plus tard, j'étais enceinte. Et 15 mois plus tard, j'étais mariée. Et du jour au lendemain, notre couple s'est effondré. Je savais qu'il avait des liaisons avec d'autres femmes. J'étais souvent trop fatiguée pour avoir envie de faire l'amour avec mon mari. Alors, il allait assouvir ses « besoins », comme il les appelait, ailleurs. Je me souviens encore du jour où, pour la première fois, l'idée de divorcer de Julian Backer m'a traversée l'esprit. Après une énième dispute …_

**Flash Back**

_J'étais à l'hôpital, au chevet de James. Il venait d'être amené en urgences. Son petit cœur ne supportait plus de vivre. J'avais essayé de joindre Julian, mais rien à faire. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Julian lui-même. Je tourne la tête violemment pour lui faire comprendre que je suis en colère contre lui._

Julian (suppliant) : Hale's, je t'en pris. Ne fais pas ça.  
Moi (durement) : Ne fais pas quoi ? Etre en colère contre toi pour avoir lâchement abandonné ton fils ?  
Julian : Haley, pas ici. Sortons deux minutes.

_Je me lève et sors en furie. Une fois dehors, je me tourne vers lui et le gifle violemment. Il passe une main sur sa joue, en me regardant._

Julian : Tu as perdue la tête, ma parole !  
Moi : Moi ? Moi j'ai perdue la tête ? Et toi alors ? Où étais-tu lorsque je t'ai appelé, hein ?!  
Julian : Je suis désolé. J'étais en voyage d'affaires et …  
Moi (le coupant) : Cesse de mentir. Je sais que tu étais avec _elle_. Je le sais depuis le début. Je sais tout. Tu l'as choisi plutôt que ta famille. C'est finit, Julian.  
Julian : Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ?  
Moi : Toi et moi, ça ne marche plus. James t'en veut. C'est terminé. Il est temps de divorcer.  
Julian : Pardon ?  
Moi : Tu m'as entendue ! J'abandonne. Je veux un divorce.

_Et avec ça, je suis retournée au chevet de mon fils._

**Fin du Flash Back**

_Les larmes se mirent à couler et je ne fis aucuns gestes pour les essuyer. Je m'endormis après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Finalement, je suis plus brisée que je n'en ai l'air … Est-ce que Tree Hill va me ramener cette joie de vivre longtemps perdue ? Je l'espère …_


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3**

James : On y est bientôt ? J'en ai marre d'être dans la voiture …  
Moi : Je sais. On arrive dans quelques minutes. Sois patient.  
James : Est-ce que j'aurais ma propre chambre chez tante Tay' ?  
Moi : Oui. Tante Tay' et oncle Andy ont déménagé. Ils ont une grande maison avec énormément de chambres. C'est pour ça que tante Tay' nous à proposé de venir vivre chez elle quelques temps.  
James : Je l'aime bien tante Tay'. Oncle Andy aussi est cool.  
Moi (souriant) : Ils t'adorent aussi, tu sais. Tante Tay' a dit qu'oncle Andy est très excité à l'idée de pouvoir faire ses « activités d'homme » avec son neveu.  
James : Je sais. Il me l'a dit au téléphone il y a quelques jours. Il veut m'emmener dans le garage où il travaille et il veut aussi m'emmener voir un match de basket. Il a promit de m'emmener monter à cheval un de ces jours. Papa aussi m'avait promis tout ça …  
Moi : Je sais, mon cœur. Mais mets-toi en tête qu'oncle Andy n'est pas comme ton père.  
James : Je sais.

_On fit le reste du chemin en silence. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je suis si heureuse de revoir enfin ma sœur. Il faut dire que ses deux dernières années, nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Nous avons uniquement parlé au téléphone. Rien de plus._

Moi (souriant) : On arrive, Jamie.

_Il sourit. Je me gare dans l'allée de la maison des Hargrove. Taylor et Andy sortent de la maison et nous font de grands signes. Je souris d'autant plus. Nous sortons de la voiture. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner que je suis dans les bras de ma grande sœur._

Taylor : Tu m'as tellement manquée petite sœur !  
Moi : Toi aussi Tay'.  
James : Et moi alors ? Je compte pour du beurre ?

_Taylor se détache de moi et se retourne en riant. Elle le prit dans ses bras._

Taylor : Ah tu ma manqué toi aussi, J-Luke !  
James : Tu m'as manquée aussi, tante Tay'.

_Nous prenons Andy dans nos bras. Alors que j'allais prendre nos valises, Andy me devança._

Andy : Laisses-moi faire, Haley. Allez donc vous rafraichir. Je m'occupe de vos valises.  
Moi (secouant la tête) : Non. Je peux le faire, tu sais. Vous faites déjà assez pour nous.  
Taylor : Hay', toi et J-Luke êtes de la famille. C'est normal. Allez, laissons l'homme se débrouiller pendant que je vous montre vos chambres. J-Luke, une surprise t'attend dans la tienne !  
James : Vraiment ?  
Taylor : Oui. Allez, en route.

_Ils se dirigent vers la maison. Je me retourne vers Andy._

Moi : Merci Andy. Merci pour tout.  
Andy : Je t'en pris.  
Moi : Je te promets que je vais vite trouver une petite maison où vivre avec Jamie.  
Andy : Haley, cesse de t'inquiéter. Vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Restez autant que vous le souhaitez.  
Moi : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas abuser …  
Andy : Tu n'abuses pas. On est heureux de vous avoir ici. Taylor a le sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'elle sait que sa jeune sœur et son neveu vont venir habiter avec nous.  
Moi : Merci.  
Andy : Allez, va rejoindre ton fils et ta sœur.

_J'hoche la tête et lui sourit avant de disparaître dans la maison. J'entends des rires. Je les suis et le voilà dans ce qui semble être la chambre de mon fils. Il se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

James (excité) : T'as vu la console que tante Tay' m'a achetée, maman ?!  
Moi : Tay', tu n'aurais pas dut !  
Taylor : On s'en fiche ! Je voulais faire plaisir à mon neveu ? J'ai réussi, je crois.  
James : Oh ouai ! T'as réussit ! Merci, tante Tay' ! Est-ce que je peux jouer avec maintenant ?  
Moi : Bien sûr, mon cœur. Mais pas plus d'une heure, compris ?  
James : Oui. Merci.

_Il s'installe sur son lit et lance son jeu vidéo. Je souris avant de sortir. Taylor m'amène dans ma chambre. Je regarde autours de moi. C'est simple, mais superbe._

Taylor : Alors, tu compte vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de ta démarche ?  
Moi : Quelle démarche ?  
Taylor : Ton divorce.  
Moi : Oui. J'ai parlé à un avocat. Les papiers ne tarderont pas à arriver. Et si Julian ne fait pas des siennes, alors d'ici un mois tout au plus, je serais à nouveau Haley James.  
Taylor : Tu es sûre de toi ?  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire, Tay' ? Je suis sûre de moi, d'accord ? Je me suis voilée la face assez longtemps ! Jamie et moi méritons mieux que lui. Il est hors de question que mon fils continu à souffrir des conneries de son père. Et puis, ca ne marche plus entre nous depuis bien longtemps.  
Taylor : C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, Hay'. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Depuis que tu l'as épousée, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriante qu'avant.  
Moi : Je l'aimais. J'ai été heureuse. Pendant un temps, au moins. Je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour mon bébé quand je l'ai épousée. Et je le pensais encore en restant mariée avec lui. J'ai eu tort.

_Je m'approche de Taylor et m'installe à côté d'elle sur le lit. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle passe une main dans mes cheveux._

Moi : J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, d'être une ratée.  
Taylor : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es en rien une ratée, Hay'.  
Moi : J'ai passé douze ans de ma vie avec Julian. Si je ne m'étais pas mariée pendant ma grossesse, je serais peut-être plus heureuse et j'aurais peut-être vécu ma vie au lieu de la voir passer.  
Taylor : Tu n'as que 28 ans. Tu es encore jeune. Tu peux recommencer à vivre, maintenant. Et je suis là pour t'aidée.  
Moi : Merci, Tay'. Je suis contente de te revoir, tu sais.  
Taylor : Moi aussi, ma puce.

_Andy entra dans ma chambre, mais s'arrêta net en nous voyant._

Andy : Oups … Je crois que je dérange.  
Moi (riant) : Non, c'est rien. Merci pour mes valises.  
Andy : Je t'en pris. Au fait Haley, Taylor et moi sommes allés voir un ami cardiologue …  
Moi : Vous avez trouvé un médecin pour James ?  
Taylor : Si tu acceptes qu'il le soit, bien sûr.  
Moi : Il est bon ?  
Andy : Oui. Il est dans le métier depuis plus de 15 ans. Il est très doué.  
Taylor : Tiens, voilà sa carte. Prends rendez-vous avec lui et juge par toi-même. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec lui, J-Luke sera entre de bonnes mains.  
Moi : Merci énormément.

_Taylor se lève et va dans les bras de son mari. Ils me sourient. Je leur souris en retour._

Moi : Ca fait du bien d'être à nouveau dans ma famille …  
Taylor : On sera toujours là pour James et toi, Haley.  
Moi (souriant tristement) : J'aurais du t'écouter à propos de Julian …  
Taylor : Hay', te mine pas le moral pour ça, d'accord ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a laissé partir. C'est lui qui perd dans cette histoire.  
Andy : C'est vrai. Il a laissé filer une jeune femme unique et un fils extra. Tu l'as bien élevé, tu sais.  
Moi : Merci.

_Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que je suis à l'origine du comportement de mon fils ? Je sais que James est un enfant extraordinaire, un enfant que toute maman rêverait d'avoir. Mais je ne pense pas que le mérite me revient. Il est celui qu'il a envie d'être. Tout le mérite lui revient. Parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive en courant dans ma chambre._

Moi : James Lucas Backer, on ne court pas dans la maison, compris ?  
James (marmonnant) : Désolé.

_Je souris pour lui dire que c'est bon. Il regarde son oncle._

James : Je suis prêt, oncle Andy !  
Andy : Tu as bien finit de ranger tes affaires ?  
James : Oui. (Me regardant) J'ai rangé mes vêtements comme tu le faisais.  
Andy : Super, on va pouvoir y aller, alors.  
Moi : Une minute, où comptez-vous aller ?  
Andy (à James) : Tu n'as pas demandé la permission à ta mère ?  
James (haussant les épaules) : J'ai oublié, désolé. Oncle Andy a proposé de m'emmener faire le tour de Tree Hill. Il va me montrer le collège et puis il m'emmènera au garage. Je peux y aller, maman ?  
Moi : Tu as pris ta ventoline ?  
James : Je l'ai dans ma poche.  
Moi : Très bien. Tu peux y aller, alors. Mais fais attention !  
James (souriant) : Promis. Merci !  
Andy : Allez, en route petit monstre. On sera là pour le dîner.

_Il dépose ses lèvres contre celles de ma sœur. James me regarde, un air de dégout sur le visage. Je me retiens pour ne pas rire. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas habitué à voir un couple aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Avec Julian, notre relation s'est dégradée très vite après la naissance de James. Il n'a pas vu énormément de baiser entre son père et moi … Taylor appelant mon nom, me fait sortir de mes pensées. James et Andy ne sont plus là._

Taylor : A quoi tu penses, petite sœur ?  
Moi : Tu as vu la tête de Jamie quand Andy t'a embrassée ?  
Taylor (riant) : Oui. Le pauvre, on a dut le choqué.  
Moi : Ouai …

_Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et dépose sa main sur mon genou._

Taylor : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
Moi : C'est juste … Jamie ne devrait pas avoir à être étonné qu'un couple soit heureux. Il ne devrait pas être choqué par un baiser.  
Taylor : Où tu veux en venir ?  
Moi : Un couple heureux l'étonne tellement par ma faute. Je suis restée avec son père, alors que je n'étais pas heureuse et il le sait.  
Taylor : Hay' …  
Moi (la coupant) : Tay', mon fils ne sait pas ce que c'est de vivre dans une famille unie. Il ne sait pas ce que ca veut dire être heureux. Il ne connait que la douleur, l'abandon.  
Taylor : Et l'amour. Il connait l'amour, Hay'. Du moins, il connait l'amour maternel. Il sait que tu l'aimes, il sait qu'il peut compter sur sa maman et il sait qu'il a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme toi.  
Moi (les larmes aux yeux) : Mais je voulais qu'il soit heureux …  
Taylor : Et il le sera, maintenant que tu as décidé de reprendre ta vie en main. James est un enfant intelligent, Hay'. Tu lui as donné un modèle. Il te voit comme une femme forte qui fait passer le bonheur de son enfant avant le sien.

_Je regarde ma sœur, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je crois les mots d'une personne qui ne me veut aucun mal. Taylor passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre elle. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule et pleure dans les bras de ma sœur. Elle me caresse les cheveux pour me calmer._

Taylor : Tu verras Hay', J-Luke et toi serez heureux ici. Andy et moi ferons tout pour que vous vous reconstruisiez une vie et surtout, une famille.

_Une famille … Un père, une mère et un enfant. Or, pour le moment, il n'y a que la mère et l'enfant. Et je doute qu'un jour, un père s'ajoute à cette famille monoparentale. Faisons face à la vérité, j'ai 28 ans et je suis maman d'un garçon de 12 ans. Aucun homme ne voudra d'une femme comme moi et encore moins d'une mère. Surtout une mère d'ado …_


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4**

_Le soleil fait son apparition à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Je me retourne dans mon lit. Il n'est que 8 heures. Je souris. James a l'air de se plaire, ici. Il a passé l'après-midi avec Andy hier et apparemment il s'est bien amusé. Il s'entend bien avec son oncle et je suis heureuse. Il a au moins une personne qui détient le rôle masculin dans son entourage. Je ne demande pas à Andy de remplacer Julian, mais j'aimerais qu'il soit une des personnes avec qui James pourrait parler de choses d'hommes, comme il dirait. Je soupire et décide de me lever. Je prends une douche rapide avant de descendre. Taylor est dans la cuisine. Je ris devant la scène. Taylor se tourne vers moi._

Taylor : Quoi ?  
Moi (riant) : Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir cuisiner un jour !

_Elle ouvre la bouche et met ses mains sur ses hanches._

Taylor : Eh bien, je cuisine. Et c'est très bon, d'ailleurs !  
Moi : Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Remarque, je n'aurais pas cru te voir mariée un jour, non plus. Je suppose que les miracles arrivent.

_Elle prend un torchon et me frappe avec. Je ris d'autant plus fort._

Taylor : Le petit déjeuner est prêt, sers-toi.  
Moi : On n'attend pas Andy et James ?  
Taylor : Andy est au garage ce matin, il a emmené J-Luke avec lui. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème ?!  
Moi : Non, c'est bien.  
Taylor : Andy l'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Et J-Luke semble adorer les voitures !  
Moi : Je sais. Jamie aussi. Mais je pense que Jamie apprécie plus le fait qu'un homme s'intéresse à lui et ai envie de faire pas mal de choses avec lui. Julian n'a jamais fait ça …  
Taylor : Andy est là pour J-Luke, tu sais. Tu n'es plus seule, Hay'. On est là pour t'aider maintenant.

_J'hoche la tête. Elle me tend une assiette avec des crêpes. Je souris et la prend. Le téléphone sonne. Taylor décroche. Je mange en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Taylor revient vers moi, le téléphone en main. Elle me le tend. Je fronce les sourcils._

Taylor : Maman voudrait te parler …  
Moi (secouant la tête) : Non.  
Taylor : Haley …  
Moi (la coupant) : Ne me forces pas, Taylor. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Jamais.  
Taylor (soupirant dans le téléphone) : Je suis désolée, maman … Je sais … Je lui dirais … Bye.

_Elle pose le téléphone et revient vers moi._

Taylor : Elle …  
Moi (la coupant) : Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle t'a demandé de me dire.  
Taylor : Haley, c'est notre mère, quand même !  
Moi (tristement) : Je n'ai plus de mère depuis bien longtemps, Taylor.  
Taylor (soupirant) : Je sais. Il serait peut-être temps d'enterre la hache de guerre, tu ne crois pas ?  
Moi (tristement) : C'est elle qui ma virée de sa vie. Pas le contraire. J'ai essayé pendant les 3 premières années. C'est terminé. Ecoutes, c'est bien que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec les parents, mais ne me demandent pas de leur pardonner. C'est trop dur. J'ai appris à vivre sans avoir mes parents pour me soutenir. Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. Alors, je t'en pris, ne me parle plus d'eux.

_Elle hoche la tête en soupirant. Je lui souris faiblement. J'apprécie le fait qu'elle veuille qu'on redevienne tous une belle et grande famille. Je le respecte. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ils m'ont reniée il y a 12 ans. Je ne leur pardonnerais jamais le mal qu'ils m'ont fait. Jamais. Je dépose l'assiette dans le lave vaisselle et prends ma veste dans l'entrée._

Taylor : Où tu vas ?  
Moi : J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Je serais de retour pour le déjeuner.

_Je sors de la maison et commence à marcher dans les rues de Tree Hill. Je passe devant un terrain de basket au bord d'une rivière. La vue est magnifique. Je continu mon chemin et arrive en ville. Je vois un petit café. Je décide d'y entrer. En entrant, de suite l'ambiance chaleureuse me frappe. Je souris._

Serveuse : Bienvenue au Karen's café. Table ou comptoir ?  
Moi : Uhm … Une table, s'il vous plaît.  
Serveuse : Installez-vous, je vous en prie.  
Moi (souriant) : Merci.

_Je m'installe à une table près du comptoir. La serveuse revint un moment plus tard._

Serveuse : Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?  
Moi : Un café, s'il vous plaît.  
Serveuse : Très bien, je vous ramène ça aussi vite que possible.

_Je regarde autours de moi. Beaucoup d'adolescents traînent ici. Je vois un piano dans le coin. Mes yeux restent figer sur l'instrument. Je n'ai pas vue la serveuse revenir._

Serveuse : Nous organisons des soirées amateurs, vous savez.  
Moi : Pardon ?  
Serveuse : Le piano. Je vous ai vu le regarder. Vous jouez ?  
Moi : Je jouais. Il y a longtemps.  
Serveuse : C'est dommage. On aurait bien besoin de jeunes artistes. Ca ne court pas les rues, en ce moment. Au fait, je suis Karen Scott.  
Moi : Haley James.  
Karen : Vous êtes nouvelle ? Je ne vous ait jamais vu par ici.  
Moi (hochant la tête) : Je suis arrivée hier, dans l'après-midi. Je vis avec ma sœur, le temps de trouver quelque chose.  
Karen : Vous avez dit James, pas vrai ? Comme Taylor James ?  
Moi : Oui. C'est ma sœur.  
Karen (souriant) : Oh ! Donc vous êtes la petite sœur dont elle parle tant ! Elle était toute excitée à l'idée que vous veniez vivre avec elle.  
Moi (souriant) : Je sais. Elle n'a pas cessée de m'appeler pour être sûre que nous viendrions.  
Karen : Nous ?  
Moi : Mon fils et moi.  
Karen : Quel âge a-t-il ?  
Moi : Il vient d'avoir 12 ans.  
Karen : Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune pour être la mère d'un adolescent.  
Moi : Je suis tombée enceinte alors que je n'avais que 16 ans. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureuse d'avoir mon fils.  
Karen : Et le père ?

_Je ferme les yeux brièvement._

Karen : Je suis désolée. Ca ne me regarde pas.  
Moi : Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes en instance de divorce. Il n'a jamais été le père que Jamie et moi aurions souhaité pour lui.  
Karen : J'en déduis que Jamie est votre fils ?  
Moi : Oui. Il s'appelle James, en fait. Jamie est le surnom que je lui donne.  
Karen : Vous l'avez appelé James James ?  
Moi : Non. Il a le nom de famille de son père. Mais je voulais qu'il ait quelque chose de moi. Je lui ai donné mon nom de famille comme prénom.

_La porte du café s'ouvre et deux hommes entrent. Karen lève le regard et leur sourit avant de prendre le grand brun dans ses bras._

Karen : Je suis contente d'enfin te revoir !  
Brun : Moi aussi, maman.  
Blond : T'as vu, maman, il aura fallut une blessure pour qu'il daigne revenir dans notre bon vieux Tree Hill !  
Karen : Comment est-ce que ça va, d'ailleurs ?  
Brun : Je vais bien. C'est dur, mais je vais bien.  
Karen : Ta saison est finie ?  
Brun : Malheureusement, oui. Les médecins pensent que je serais prêt à reprendre la saison prochaine.  
Karen : Oh je sais que tu seras prêt !  
Brun (riant) : Tu crois toujours trop en moi, maman.  
Karen : Il faut bien que quelqu'un crois en toi, non ? Sérieusement, tu es un grand joueur, Nathan. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es né pour faire …  
Nathan (la coupant) : … de grandes choses. Je sais.  
Karen : Et toi aussi, Lucas. Vous allez tous les deux accomplir de grandes choses et vous verrez, vous allez finir par changer la vie de quelqu'un.

_Je sais que ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Après tout, ils sont justes derrière moi. Karen a deux fils et ils on l'air proches tous les trois. J'espère que j'aurais une relation dans ce genre avec Jamie dans 10 ans. Ce n'est pas juste. Jamie n'aurait pas du avoir à passer par tout ce qu'il a vécu. Les traitements, son père, l'opération, l'abandon … Je ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration._

Karen (inquiète) : Haley, vous allez bien ?

_J'ouvre les yeux et vois trois paires d'yeux me fixer. Je plaque un sourire sur mon visage._

Moi (hochant la tête) : Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
Karen : Oh. Mais où sont mes manières ! Haley, je vous présente mes fils : Lucas, l'aîné et Nathan, le petit dernier. Les garçons, voici Haley James. Elle est nouvelle à Tree Hill.  
Moi : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.  
Lucas : De même.  
Moi : Oh mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.  
Nathan : Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne vous dérangera pas ?  
Moi (hochant la tête) : Certaine.  
Karen : Je vais vous chercher vos boissons habituelles, les garçons. Et Haley, s'ils vous embêtent, dites le moi.  
Lucas : Hey !  
Nathan : On est très sage, nous !  
Moi (souriant) : Promis.

_Ils s'installent tandis que Karen disparait en cuisine._

Lucas : Alors comme ça vous êtes nouvelle ?  
Moi : Oui. J'ai emménagé hier après-midi.  
Nathan : Tree Hill vous plaît pour le moment ?  
Moi : Je n'ai pas encore vu grand-chose, mais Taylor m'en a énormément parlé. C'est ce qui a fait mon choix. D'ailleurs, on doit être dans la même tranche d'âge, autant se tutoyer, non ?  
Lucas (haussant les épaules) : Pourquoi pas.  
Nathan : Ca me va. Quand tu parles d'un choix, tu veux dire quoi par là ?  
Moi : On va dire que ma vie a pas mal changé ces derniers temps. J'ai dut choisir une ville pour un nouveau départ. Taylor m'y a aidé.  
Lucas : Taylor comme Taylor James ?  
Moi (hochant la tête) : C'est ma sœur aînée.  
Lucas : Ah tu es la Haley dont elle parle sans cesse !  
Moi (riant) : Apparemment, Tay' parle souvent de moi. En bien, j'espère.  
Lucas : Elle ne parle pas vraiment de ta vie. Elle parle juste de ta relation avec elle. Elle est assez discrète sur le reste. Mais, elle a mentionné le fait que tu ne venais pas seule, qui t'accompagnes ?

_La porte du café s'ouvre. Je lève la tête et souris. Andy et James entre et en me voyant, s'approche de nous. Jamie dépose un baiser sur ma joue._

James : Je ne savais pas que tu allais être ici !  
Moi (souriant) : Je suis tombée sur ce café par hasard. Tu t'es bien amusé avec oncle Andy ?  
James (hochant la tête) : J'adore aller au garage avec lui. Il m'a promit que le jour où j'aurais mon permis, il me laisserait conduire un des gros bolides !  
Moi : On verra ça, mon cœur. Oh au fait, Nathan, Lucas je vous présente mon fils James et je suppose que vous connaissez Andy, mon beau-frère ?!  
Lucas : Enchanté.  
Nathan (choqué) : Tu as un fils ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5**

Nathan (choqué) : Tu as un fils ?

_Je lève le regard vers Nathan. Encore un qui est surpris lorsque je présente mon fils. Je soupire. Je regarde James. Il regarde Nathan, avec un regard noir. Je passe ma main dans son dos pour le calmer. Jamie le prend toujours mal quand les gens sont surpris lorsque j'annonce qu'il est mon fils._

Moi : Oui. C'est si surprenant que ça ?  
Nathan : Euh … Je … Je n'insinuais rien de mal !  
James (froidement) : C'est ça, ouai !  
Moi : James !  
James (soupirant) : Désolé.  
Nathan : Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça.

_Jamie ne le regarde pas. Il tourne sans arrêt la tête, signe qu'il est mal à l'aise. Andy pose une main sur l'épaule de mon fils._

Andy : Viens champion, on va commander nos boissons.

_Il hoche la tête. Ils s'en vont vers le comptoir._

Nathan : Je suis vraiment désolé. Honnêtement, je ne voulais rien insinuer de méchant ou quoi que ce soit. C'est sortit tout seul.  
Lucas : Nathan parle souvent sans réfléchir.  
Nathan : Luke !  
Lucas (haussant les épaules) : Bah quoi ?! C'est vrai !

_Je souris._

Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas. On est habitué à ce genre de remarque, mais James le prend toujours très mal.  
Nathan : Des sujets à éviter avec lui ?

_Pour certaines personnes sa question pourrait sembler déplacée, mais pour moi non. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que James n'a pas eu la vie facile. Il est renfermé. J'hoche la tête._

Moi : Son père. Les filles aussi. Son attitude.

_Il hoche la tête. Je lui donne un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je lui suis reconnaissante du fait qu'il ne pose pas de questions. James et Andy reviennent vers nous. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois James arrivé avec un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Ils tirent deux chaises et s'installent avec nous. Jamie me regarde avec des yeux innocents._

Moi : Jamie …  
James : Quoi ? Oncle Andy a proposé ! Je n'allais pas lui dire non, ce n'est pas poli !  
Moi (secouant la tête) : C'est ce que je pensais. Mais tu sais que …  
James (me coupant) : Maman, je sais.

_Karen revint avec les boissons de Nathan et Lucas. Un chocolat chaud pour Nathan et un café pour Lucas. Karen regarde James._

Lucas : Merci, maman.  
Karen : Tu dois être James.

_Il hoche la tête. Karen lui sourit._

Karen : Heureuse de faire ta connaissance.  
James : Moi aussi, Mme.  
Karen : Appelles-moi Karen, va. Bon, le boulot m'appelle.

_Elle nous sourit et retourne au travail. Andy se tourne vers les frères Scott._

Andy : Comment vont Brooke et les enfants, Lucas ?  
Lucas : Ils vont bien. Brooke est débordée avec eux. Ce sont de vrais petits monstres.  
Nathan (riant) : Surtout ta fille ! C'est le portrait craché de sa mère.  
Lucas : C'est vrai, j'avoue. (Se tournant vers nous) Je suis marié et j'ai trois enfants.  
Moi : Oua ! Je suis déjà débordée avec un enfant, alors avec 3 !  
James (râlant) : Maman !  
Nathan (riant) : Tu devrais les voir ! C'est hilarant quand ils sont débordés. Surtout à l'époque où Lily n'était qu'un bébé !  
Lucas : Emilie ou Lily a 5 ans maintenant. On a d'abord eux Keith qui a 7 ans et nous avons eu un bébé il y a 6 mois : Angie.  
Moi : Ouh ! Je vous comprends. Les enfants ont tendances à faire beaucoup de bêtise dans ces âges là.  
Nathan : Keith est calme. Il est comme son père. Mais Lily est comme sa mère : débordante d'énergie. Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'aura. Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas vu Angie depuis sa naissance …  
Lucas : Maintenant que tu es à Tree Hill, tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour passer du temps avec ton neveu et tes nièces. (A Andy) Et toi, toujours pas d'enfant en route avec Taylor ?  
Andy : Non, pas encore du moins. On y pense.  
Moi : Vraiment ? Tay' ne m'en a pas parlé.  
Andy : C'est récent. Elle est réticente, par contre.  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Andy : Euh …

_Il évite mon regard. Je me mords la lèvre inferieure. C'est à cause de mon histoire avec Julian …_

Moi : Oh. Je suppose que je vais devoir lui parler alors.  
Andy : Ce n'est pas la peine, Haley.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas juste qu'à cause de ma vie, Tay' ait peur de fonder une famille !  
Andy : Haley …  
Moi : Je suis désolée. Je … Je vais rentrer. J'ai été heureuse de faire votre connaissance.  
Lucas : Nous aussi. Peut-être qu'on pourrait déjeuner tous ensemble un jour. Je te présenterais ma famille.  
Moi (souriant) : J'en serais ravie.

_Je leur souris et me lève. Je me dirige vers la porte lorsque j'entends James se lever._

James : Je suis désolé oncle Andy, mais maman a besoin de moi.  
Andy (souriant) : Je comprends bonhomme. Va la rejoindre.  
Nathan : C'est vraiment un super gamin.  
Andy (hochant la tête) : C'est vrai. Il est super.

_Je sors du café et James me rattrape. Il passe son bras autours de mes épaules._

Moi : Tu n'avais pas besoin de laisser tomber tes projets avec oncle Andy pour moi, Jamie. Je vais bien.  
James : Maman, je te connais. Tu ne vas pas bien.

_Je soupire. Il a raison, je ne suis pas en pleine forme. J'ai encore beaucoup de démons desquels il faut que je me détache._

James : Je le déteste pour ce qu'il nous a fait. Pour le mal qu'il t'a fait.  
Moi : Je sais. (Soupirant) J'aurais aimé te donner un meilleur père, tu sais.  
James : J'ai pas besoin d'un père. J'ai la meilleure mère de l'univers.  
Moi : Merci, mon grand. Je t'aime, tu sais.  
James : Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, maman.

_On marche en silence dans les rues de Tree Hill. Bien vite, on arrive près d'un pré, dans lequel des chevaux reposent. On s'avance et on les caresse._

James : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté de monter à cheval ?  
Moi : Parce que je suis tombée enceinte.  
James : Et après ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris en même temps que moi ?  
Moi : Parce que je n'avais pas le temps, Jamie. J'étais trop occupée avec la maison, le travail, Julian … Est-ce que tu veux remonter, Jamie ? Je pourrais trouver un moyen pour te payer des séances, tu sais !  
James (secouant la tête) : Pas vraiment.  
Moi : Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, pas vrai ?  
James : Non. Je suis sérieux. J'aime le contact avec les chevaux, mais ce n'est pas mon sport préféré, tu sais.  
Moi : Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?  
James : Du basket. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué, mais je me débrouille.  
Moi : Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?  
James : J'en ai parlé à papa, il y a quelques années. Il m'a dit que le basket était pour les gamins de la rue, pas pour des enfants comme moi. Il pensait que l'équitation était à la hauteur de notre rang.

_Notre rang. Ce fichu rang qui m'a gâchée la vie et maintenant, j'apprends qu'il a gâché la vie de mon fils aussi. Je soupire._

Moi : Je suis désolée.  
James : T'as pas à l'être. Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'une équipe, mais avec les copains on jouaient de temps en temps le soir. C'était chouette.  
Moi (souriant faiblement) : Dans quelques temps, on aura un peu d'argent de côté. Tu pourras faire partie d'une équipe si tu en as vraiment envie. Enfin, tant que tes notes à l'école restent correctes.  
James (souriant) : Merci, maman. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, d'accord ? Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Moi je suis assez grand. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.  
Moi : Une maman passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour son enfant, tu sais. Tu m'en demande un peu trop, là.  
James (riant) : Tu peux toujours essayer.

_On continu à marcher. Je remarque que James est perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui donne un petit coup de coude pour le faire revenir à la réalité._

Moi : A quoi tu penses, Jamie ?  
James : Rien.  
Moi : Allez, dis-moi. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être dans tes pensées pour rien. Tu oublies que je te connais.  
James : Comment l'oublier ? Tu me le rappelle tous les jours !  
Moi : Ah ah. Allez, dis-moi tout.

_Il soupire et regarde droit devant lui, tandis que j'ai mon regard fixé sur lui._

James : Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour tu va retombée amoureuse ?  
Moi : Uhm … Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de décidé, tu sais.  
James : Mais si ça arrivait ?  
Moi : Alors on y fera face ensemble.

_Je l'arrête et le force à me regarder._

Moi : Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu désapprouve, James.  
James : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Moi : Ca veut dire que jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te rendre malheureux. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important au monde. Tu es mon bébé.  
James (râlant) : Maman !  
Moi (souriant) : Je sais, mais tu seras toujours mon bébé. James, crois-moi quand je te dis que ton avis compte pour moi. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je me remarie ou que j'ai une autre relation avec un homme, alors je ne le ferais pas.  
James : Je veux que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout.  
Moi : Et je le serais.

_Il me sourit. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, avant de continuer à avancer. _

James : Tu lui plais, tu sais.  
Moi : A qui ?  
James : Nathan.  
Moi : Oh …  
James : C'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu froid avec lui. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme tu as souffert à cause de papa.  
Moi : C'est gentil, mais tu n'as pas à t'occupé de ça. Je sais protéger mon cœur.  
James : Je ne serais pas contre si tu veux sortir avec lui. Enfin, tant qu'il ne te fais pas de mal. Mais s'il te fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi.  
Moi (riant) : Mon fils ; mon héro !


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6**

_Le soir même, j'étais allongée dans mon lit entrain de lire, lorsque Taylor entra et se laissa tomber sur mon lit. Je ne levais tout de même pas le nez de mon livre._

Taylor : Je suis désolée pour ce matin.  
Moi : Hmm  
Taylor (soupirant) : Tu as raison. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. C'est juste que … j'ai toujours rêvé de retrouver la famille qu'on était avant que …  
Moi (doucement) : Avant que je ne rencontre Julian. Je sais.  
Taylor : Tu sais, quand tu nous as appris que tu étais enceinte de Julian, j'étais pire que choquée. Je veux dire, aux yeux de tout le monde tu étais sainte Haley. Et du jour au lendemain, tu es devenue celle qui montrait le mauvais exemple.

_Je ferme les yeux. Taylor passe une main sur mon dos._

Taylor : Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, je pense que les parents l'ont assez fait.  
Moi : Et Julian …  
Taylor : Tu n'as pas eu la vie facile. Et crois-moi, j'en ai voulu aux parents. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il te reniait. Leur rôle était de te soutenir et te protéger et ils n'ont rien fait de tour ça …  
Moi : Tu savais que c'était eux qu'ils m'ont poussé à épouser Julian ? Tu savais que c'est à cause d'eux que je suis coincée dans ce mariage depuis 12 ans ? Je leur en veux tellement !  
Taylor : Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu as acceptée d'épouser Julian …  
Moi : Ils m'ont donné le choix entre l'avortement ou le mariage.  
Taylor : Tu aurais put t'en aller !  
Moi : Non. Je n'étais pas majeure et je n'avais pas le droit de choisir pour moi. J'ai essayé de refuser les deux. Ils on signé l'accord du mariage, sans m'en parler. Ils m'ont conduit devant l'autel et voilà, une heure plus tard j'étais mariée et aucuns moyens de sortit …  
Taylor : Dis-moi que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas laissé ma petite sœur dans une situation qui l'a fait souffrir !  
Moi : J'étais amoureuse. Et j'aimerais toujours Julian, mais ce mariage était beaucoup trop rapide. Je n'étais pas prête.  
Taylor : Je comprends …  
Moi : Non, justement ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Tay' ! Tu as put choisir ton mari, tu as put te mariée quand tu t'es sentie prête. Pas moi.  
Taylor : Haley …  
Moi (la voix tremblante) : Ton mariage est parfait. Mon mariage est un échec …

_Je pousse le livre de mon chemin, livre qui atterrit sur le sol, tandis que je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre._

Moi (la voix tremblante) : Je n'arrive à rien. J'ai déçu mes parents, ma famille, mes amis, mon mari et peut-être même mon fils ! Mon mariage est un carnage. Je n'ai même pas réussit à garder mon mari près de moi …

_Taylor se lève et passe son bras autours de mes épaules. Je dépose ma tête contre la sienne, sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre._

Taylor : Tu as accomplit beaucoup de choses, Haley. Il y a même des jours où je suis jalouse de ta réussite, de ce que tu as.  
Moi : Il n'y a rien à m'envier.  
Taylor : Ta relation avec ton fils. Elle est extra, Hay'. James et toi vous êtes tellement liés que vous n'avez pas besoin de mots pour vous comprendre.

_Je souris. C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là, mon fils est ma plus belle réussite. Mon petit miracle. Ma joie de vivre._

Taylor : J'envie ta force, ton courage. Tu as été prise dans une situation qui te faisait souffrir, mais tu t'es battue pour ton fils. Tu n'as pas baissé les bras, même lorsque James était gravement malade. Tu t'es défoncée pour que ton fils ait un semblant de foyer chaleureux et aimant.

_Je ferme les yeux et une silencieuse larme coule sur ma joue._

Taylor : Tu es forte, Hay'. Même si tu pense être faible, je t'assure que tu es forte. Tu es prête à tout pour le bonheur de ceux que tu aimes. Tu as mit ta vie en suspend pour celle de ton fils.

_Je garde les yeux fermés. _

Taylor (émue) : Je suis fière de toi, petite sœur. Je suis fière de la personne que tu es devenue.

_D'autres larmes suivent. Un torrent de larmes se déchaine sur mon visage et bientôt un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge. Taylor me retourne vers elle et me serre dans ses bras. Elle me serre fort, tandis que je m'agrippe à elle._

Taylor : Laisses tout sortir Hay'. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

_Et c'est ce que je fis. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps dans les bras de ma grande sœur. J'ai pleuré pour tous mes échecs, pour tout ce que j'ai perdu. Mon plus grand échec est sans conteste, mon mariage. Je regrette de m'être mariée aussi jeune, mais je ne regrette pas les bons moments que j'ai passé avec Julian, mon premier amour. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment je me suis retrouvée allongée sur mon lit, ma sœur à mes côtés. Je lève les yeux vers elle, tandis qu'elle passe une main rassurante dans mes cheveux._

Taylor (murmurant) : Tu devrais dormir. Il est tard et tu as eu une journée forte en émotion.

_J'hoche la tête. Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Je la rappelle avant qu'elle ne sorte de ma chambre._

Moi (sincère) : Merci. Tu m'as redonné un peu de confiance en moi.  
Taylor : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour avoir confiance en toi, Hay'. Je crois bien que tu es la seule qui n'a pas conscience de quelle femme tu es. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai assez confiance en toi pour nous deux. Je serais toujours là, petite sœur.  
Moi : C'est réciproque. Je t'aime, Tay'.  
Taylor (souriant) : Je t'aime aussi, Hay'. Bonne nuit.  
Moi : Bonne nuit.

_Elle sort de ma chambre. Je soupire. Je me lève et ramasse mon livre et le dépose sur ma table de nuit, avant de me préparer pour aller me coucher. Je me glisse sous les couvertures et éteins la lumière. Cependant, le sommeil ne semble pas m'emporter. Je ne cesse de me remémorer tous mes échecs et réussites. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je lève légèrement la tête afin de voir qui débarque ici dans la nuit. James apparait._

James (murmurant) : Maman, tu dors ?

_Je me mets en position assise dans mon lit et tapote la place à côté de la mienne pour lui dire de venir me rejoindre._

Moi : Non. Et toi non plus à ce que je vois.

_Il se glisse dans le lit et dépose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux._

Moi : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
James (secouant la tête) : J'ai passé une journée super. Je suis fatigué et tout, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Moi : Je te comprends, tu sais. Je crois qu'on a du mal à s'adapter à Tree Hill.  
James : Peut-être. Mais j'adore cette ville. Et puis j'adore passer du temps avec oncle Andy.  
Moi : J'aime bien Tree Hill aussi. Je pense que tout va changer lorsqu'on fera notre rentrée scolaire.  
James : J'espère me faire des amis. Des vrais. Pas comme ceux de Lexington.  
Moi : Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Je sais que tu te feras des amis rapidement. Tu es un enfant exceptionnel, James. N'en doute pas.  
James : Je ne suis plus un enfant, maman.  
Moi : Oh et tu es quoi alors ?  
James : Un ado !  
Moi : Je croyais que l'adolescence commençait avec l'apparition des premiers poils ! Et à ce que je sache, tu n'en as pas encore …  
James (râlant) : Maman ! Promets-moi que tu ne diras jamais ce genre de choses devant qui que ce soit !  
Moi : Aurais-tu peur que je te fasse honte ?  
James : Oui !  
Moi : Hey !  
James : Sérieusement maman, promets-le-moi !  
Moi : Je te le promets.

_Je m'allonge dans le lit. James fait de même et pose sa tête contre la mienne._

Moi : Combien de fois on a fait ça ?!  
James : Trop souvent.

_Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Un silence s'installe, mais il fut rapidement brisé par mon fils._

James : Je t'ai entendue pleurer.

_J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers Jamie, essayant de savoir si c'est une ruse pour me faire avouer que j'ai pleuré ou s'il m'a effectivement entendu pleurer. Il m'a entendu … Je détourne la tête._

James : Pourquoi tu pleurais ?  
Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, d'accord ?!  
James : Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux._

Moi : Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal.  
James : J'ai vu tante Tay' sortir de ta chambre. Vous vous êtes disputée ?  
Moi : Non mon cœur. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux.  
James : A propos de quoi ?

_Je ferme les yeux. James soupire._

James : Soit c'est à propos de moi, soit c'est à propos de papa.  
Moi : Comment tu le sais ?  
James : Parce que tu refuse de me dire ce qui te travaille. Et chaque fois que tu refuse d'en parler c'est toujours à propos de moi ou de papa.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas toi.  
James : Alors c'est lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?  
Moi : Rien. Justement.  
James : Maman ….  
Moi : James, tu sais que je t'aime et j'apprécie le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu es bien trop jeune pour t'occuper de ce genre de choses. Tu devrais te soucier des cours, des amis, des filles ! Mais pas de ta mère ou de son mariage.  
James : Tu me l'as dit. Je ne suis pas comme les autres ados. J'y peux rien si je m'inquiète. Et je préfère que tu m'en parles, au moins je ne suis pas dans le noir et je sais ce que tu ressens et je peux essayer de t'aider.  
Moi : Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle. James, tu es mon fils, pas mon mari. Je ne veux pas déposer tout le poids de mes problèmes sur tes épaules, ce serait trop injuste. Il est hors de question que tu paies pour mes erreurs. Je ne ferais pas ce que mes parents ont fait. Jamais.  
James : Mais si je ne m'inquiètes pas pour toi et que tu ne me parles pas de tes problèmes, qui le fera ? Si je ne suis pas là pour t'épauler quand tu ne vas pas bien, qui le sera ?

_C'est injuste ! James paye pour mes erreurs. Il paye pour les décisions que j'ai prises. Il grandit bien trop vite. Je n'ai plus un petit garçon en face de moi, mais un jeune homme. Un jeune homme qui a droit à sa jeunesse. Il est hors de question que je le prive de sa jeunesse, comme mes parents l'ont fait pour moi._

Moi : Je n'en sais rien. Mais pas toi. Ne prend pas ce rôle, Jamie. Promets-moi que tu va profiter de ta jeunesse.  
James : Je te le promets, maman. (Après un moment de silence) Et je haie papa. C'est à cause de lui que tu n'as personne d'autre sur qui t'appuyer quand tu n'es pas bien. Mais tu sais, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, je peux supporter les devoirs d'un adulte. Je veux être là pour toi. Je t'aime, maman.  
Moi (les larmes aux yeux) : Je t'aime aussi, mon grand.

_Et c'est sur ces mots que James s'endormit et que je fus prise dans une nouvelle tournée d'émotions. Mon fils prend le rôle de son père. Pourquoi ? Pour éviter que je ne le quitte aussi … C'est injuste …_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi. Deux jours avant la rentrée. Enfin rentrée retardée pour James et moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dut partir en milieu d'année, surtout vis-à-vis de l'éducation de mon fils. Je le lance dans une classe où tous les élèves se connaissent déjà. Mais, j'ai eu de la chance de trouver un poste aussi tard dans l'année. Je suis entrain de faire le petit déjeuner tandis que James se prépare. Nous devons aller acheter les fournitures scolaires dont mon fils aura besoin. Taylor et Andy entrent dans la cuisine._

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde.  
Taylor (souriant) : Bonjour à toi toute seule !  
Moi (fronçant les sourcils) : La dernière fois que tu m'as balancée ça, je devais avoir … uhm … 18 ans.  
Taylor : Eh alors ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ce genre de bêtise.

_Andy sourit et embrasse sa femme pour lui dire bonjour. Taylor est appuyée contre le comptoir, tandis que Andy l'entoure de ses deux bras._

Taylor : N'oublies pas que je rentre tard, ce soir.  
Andy : Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tu me le rappelle sans cesse.  
Taylor : Oh moins, je suis sûr que tu n'oublieras pas.  
Andy : Karen a besoin de toi pour …  
Taylor : Faire l'inventaire. Puis Peyton a besoin de moi pour sélectionner des groupes. Il y a une sorte d'audition ce soir et elle aimerait avoir mon avis.  
Andy : C'est pour la soirée de bienfaisance ?  
Taylor : Dans le mile. Ca compte énormément pour Peyton, on se défonce tous pour que ce soit super !  
Andy : Je sais. Si les gars ont besoin d'aide pour installé le matos, dis le moi, d'accord ?  
Taylor : Je prends note.  
Andy : Il va falloir que je file. Le patron n'est pas là ce matin, je dois ouvrir le garage.  
Taylor : Tu vas me manquer …  
Andy : Toi aussi, ma belle. Je t'aime.  
Taylor : Je t'aime aussi.

_Il l'embrasse à nouveau. Je baisse la tête et soupire. Je suis heureuse pour ma sœur, mais ça ne fait qu'appuyer là ou ça fait mal. J'ai échoué dans mon mariage et les voir aussi heureux ne fait que me rappeler ce que moi j'ai perdu : mon mari, mon premier amour. Ils se séparent et après un dernier digne de main en ma direction, Andy s'en va. Taylor s'assoit sur un des tabourets._

Moi : Tu as de la chance, tu sais.  
Taylor : Je sais. Ca t'arrivera aussi.  
Moi (n'y croyant pas) : Bien sûr !  
Taylor : Ne sois pas aussi négative, Haley. Je suis sûre qu'un nouvel amour t'attend quelque part là dehors.  
Moi : Je ne suis pas venue ici pour tomber amoureuse. Je suis ici pour offrir une meilleure vie à mon fils.  
Taylor : Et reprendre la tienne en main. Haley, je comprends que tu dévoue ta vie pour donner ce qu'il y a de mieux à ton fils. Mais James est grand maintenant. Tu peux commencer à t'occuper de toi. Il ne sera totalement heureux que lorsque tu seras heureuse toi aussi.

_Je soupire. Ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ?_

Moi : James m'a dit la même chose, hier.  
Taylor : Je savais bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que j'aime ce petit.  
James (arrivant) : Moi aussi je t'aime, tante Tay', mais de quoi vous parliez ?

_Il s'approche de moi et me donne un baiser sur la joue, puis fait de même avec Taylor, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Je lui tends son petit déjeuner._

Moi : De rien. Tante Tay' divague encore.  
Taylor : Hey ! Je ne divague pas, je ne fais que constater !  
James : Constater quoi ?  
Taylor : Que ta mère a besoin d'un homme !

_Jamie arrête de manger et me regarde, puis regarde sa tante, avant de me regarder à nouveau et de hausser les épaules._

James : Je pense que maman serait capable de vivre sans avoir d'homme dans sa vie.  
Moi : Ah tu vois !  
James : Mais je sais que tu as envie d'un homme dans ta vie. Ou plutôt, de Nathan, je devrais dire !  
Taylor : Nathan ? Nathan Scott ?  
Moi : Il raconte n'importe quoi. Je lui ais parler quelques minutes, c'est tout.  
James : Il était surpris que maman ai un fils. T'aurais dut voir comment il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder ! Et quand elle est partit, le pauvre était tout triste !  
Moi : James, tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu te moques des gens !  
Taylor (souriant) : Déjà entrain de prendre sa défense ? T'y va vite, petite sœur !  
Moi : Oh arrêtez tous les deux ! Il n'y a rien entre Nathan et moi ! Je ne le connais même pas !

_Je prends une assiette et m'installe à côté de Taylor._

Taylor : Je ne le connais pas vraiment non plus. J'en ai juste entendu parler.  
Moi : Il ne vient pas souvent par ici, pas vrai ?  
Taylor : Non, c'est vrai. Il est basketteur pro et sa carrière lui prend énormément de temps. Mais Karen est tellement fière de son petit garçon qu'elle ne lui en tient pas compte.  
Moi : Je comprends. (A James) Mais quand tu seras grand, tu as intérêt à ne pas m'oublier !  
James (riant) : Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Taylor : Méfies-toi quand même un peu de lui …  
Moi : Pourquoi ? Il m'avait l'air très gentil.  
Taylor : Il a une réputation de coureur de jupons. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombe dans ses filets et que tu finisses avec un cœur brisé.  
Moi (soupirant) : Tay', je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas venue ici pour trouver l'amour. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Nathan Scott et moi. Nos rapport seront strictement amicaux, rien de plus.  
James : De toute façon, s'il te traite mal, je m'occuperais de son cas.  
Taylor (riant) : Eh qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, hein ? Te battre avec lui ?  
Moi : Il en est hors de question ! Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça, je crois !  
James : S'il le faut, je le ferais.  
Taylor (riant) : Je sais que tu es dans la période où tu te crois invincible et tout, mais crois-moi J-Luke, Nathan te prend quand il veut.  
James : Peu importe.  
Moi : On pourrait arrêter de parler de lui maintenant ? Merci.

_On finit de manger en silence. Je me lève pour faire la vaisselle._

Taylor : Vous allez faire quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?  
James : On va acheter les fournitures scolaires. Je ne peux pas prendre mes cahiers de Lexington.  
Moi : Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
Taylor : J'aurais adoré ça, mais je ne peux pas. Karen et Peyton m'attendent au club.  
Moi : Qui est Peyton ?  
Taylor : Une amie. Elle s'occupe de recruter des groupes pour les concerts du Tric. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'ouvrir une boite pour les jeunes de tout âge. Elle s'en occupe avec Karen depuis qu'elle a 17 ans.  
James : Oua ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps ! Elle doit vraiment être une passionnée de musique !  
Taylor : Comme ta mère.  
Moi : Cette époque est révolue, Tay'. Je n'ai pas touché une guitare ou un piano depuis bien longtemps.  
James (hochant la tête) : Et c'est nul. J'adore quand tu chante, maman.  
Moi : Tu as le CD que j'ai fait peu avant ta naissance.  
James : Je sais et je l'écoute souvent, mais j'adorerais t'entendre chanter à nouveau. En live, cette fois.  
Moi : Désolée, mais ça ne se fera pas. Maintenant, va finir de te préparer pour qu'on puisse y aller.  
James : Maman …  
Moi : James, fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas.

_Il soupire et sort de la cuisine en traînant des pieds._

Taylor : T'as été un peu dure, tu ne crois pas ?  
Moi (soupirant) : Je sais. Il m'y a poussé. Il sait que je ne veux pas parler de musique et il m'en parle sans cesse.  
Taylor : Il essai de pousser sa mère à reprendre quelque chose qu'elle adorait. Tu vivais pour ta musique, Hay'. Et maintenant, tu ne vis plus.  
Moi (protestant) : Je vis !  
Taylor : Non. Tu regarde ta vie te passer sous les yeux. Tu as quitté Julian, rien ne t'empêche de reprendre tout ce que tu as envie de faire. Il n'est plus là pour te critiquer. Reprends ta vie en main et redeviens la Haley que tu étais avant !  
Moi : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
Taylor : La musique est une grande partie de toi, Hay'. Tu ne peux pas abandonner.  
Moi : Pourtant je l'ai fait. Et je ne pourrais pas la reprendre, Tay'. C'est trop douloureux.  
Taylor : Haley …  
Moi (secouant la tête) : Je vais bien. J'ai repris l'enseignement, ça devrait suffire, non ? Je n'ai pas besoin de la musique pour être moi.  
Taylor (tout bas) : Mais toi et la musique vous ne formé qu'un …

_Je l'ai entendue, mais je ne réponds pas. Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendue. Taylor s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front._

Taylor : Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux faire et être. Tu as la chance de pouvoir repartir à 0 alors prends là.

_J'hoche la tête. Elle me sourit._

Taylor : Il faut que je file. On en reparlera.

_Après un dernier signe de la main, elle s'en va. Je finis de nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle avant de me diriger vers l'étage, lorsque l'on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec le facteur._

Facteur : J'ai un paquet pour Haley Backer.

_Haley Backer ? Ca ne peut venir que de Julian dans ce cas là … Tout le monde sait que je suis en instance de divorce et que je me fais appelée Haley James dorénavant. _

Moi : Je suis Haley.

_Il me tend le formulaire à signer avant de me donner un carton. Je le prends et après avoir saluer le facteur, monte dans ma chambre. Je dépose le paquet sur le lit et l'ouvre. J'en ressors des babioles, des bijoux, des photos et une enveloppe. _

Moi (à moi-même) : Mais qu'est-ce que …

_J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort le contenu. Des papiers et un bijou qui retient mon attention. L'alliance de Julian. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je saisis les papiers et les parcours rapidement des yeux. Demande de divorce. Je porte une main à ma bouche. Il a osé me faire ça ! James entre dans ma chambre._

James : Maman, il … (Voyant les papiers et l'alliance) C'est quoi tout ça ?  
Moi : Rien. Rien du tout.

_Je range rapidement le tout et le jette dans le carton avant de me lever et de me diriger dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard. James a les papiers en mains._

James : Il demande le divorce.  
Moi : Oui.  
James : Maman …  
Moi : Laisses tomber, Jamie. On devrait y aller.

_Il hoche la tête et repose les papiers dans le carton avant de sortir. Je soupire une dernière fois en regardant le carton avant de fermer la porte et de rejoindre mon fils avec la certitude que j'ai fais le bon choix en quittant Julian. Il n'a vraiment pas changé …_


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8**

_James et moi sommes au centre commercial afin de lui acheter tout le nécessaire pour sa rentrée scolaire de lundi matin ainsi que les courses pour la maison. C'est vrai, on habite chez ma sœur et son mari, il est normal que je participe aux courses, non ? Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que nous nous promenons dans le centre afin de trouver les affaires dont James à envie._

Moi : Tu as tout, maintenant ?

_Il regarde le contenu du caddie avant de relever la tête vers moi._

James : Il me manque encore quelques trucs. Je vais aller les chercher …  
Moi : James, tu ne vas pas partir tout seul !  
James : Maman, tu sais que j'ai 12 ans !  
Moi : Et ?  
James : Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, maintenant !  
Moi : Je sais, mais …  
James (me coupant la parole) : Maman, je peux y aller seul. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me suives partout. Je suis assez grand pour aller chercher ce qui me manque dans ce centre commercial.

_Je grogne intérieurement. Il a raison. Mon bébé grandit et deviens un adolescent et il va falloir que je le lâche un peu. Mais j'ai du mal, beaucoup de mal. Depuis son accident, j'ai plus de mal à le lâcher, à le laisser loin de moi, à ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux. Je soupire._

Moi : Tu fais vite, d'accord ?  
James (souriant) : Promis. Commence tes courses en attendant, je te retrouverais.

_J'hoche la tête et Jamie me sourit une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans un autre rayon. Je soupire avant de m'engouffrer à mon tour dans un autre rayon. Il me faut de la lessive. Je cherche dans le rayon et bien sûr, comme par hasard, la lessive est sur le rayon du haut. Je soupire et tente de l'attraper, mais en vain. Argh ! Je hais être petite ! Comme si ma journée n'était pas assez dure pour le moment ! Mon portable commence à sonner. Je fronce les sourcils et sans regarder qui m'appelle, je décroche. Grosse erreur …_

Moi : Allo ?  
? : C'est moi.  
Moi (soupirant) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Julian ?  
Julian : Tu as eu le carton que je t'ai envoyé ?  
Moi : Oui. J'aurais dut me douter que tu allais faire quelque chose dans ce genre là !  
Julian : Je croyais que tu voulais le divorce.  
Moi : Je le veux.  
Julian : Alors peu importe qui en fait la demande, non ?  
Moi : Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis en colère !  
Julian : Je ne le comprends vraiment pas. J'ai tout fait pour toi. Tu voulais un divorce, je t'en donne un. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
Moi : Que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une co*ne ! J'en ai assez, Julian !  
Julian : Hale's …  
Moi (le coupant) : Ne m'appelles plus comme ça. Tu as perdu le droit en couchant avec cette …  
Julian (me coupant) : Ne l'insulte pas devant moi !  
Moi (soupirant) : Il y a quelques années c'était moi que tu défendais comme ça. Aujourd'hui tu défends celle qui est responsable de l'échec de notre mariage !  
Julian : Rachel n'est pas responsable. Tu l'es.

_Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler._

Moi : Il faut être deux pour conduire un mariage à son échec. Je ne suis pas la seule responsable. Mais au moins, je n'ai pas déshonoré mon engagement.  
Julian : Tu ne me donnais plus ce dont j'avais besoin …  
Moi : James était malade, Julian ! Alors désolée si je n'avais pas le temps de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi !  
Julian : On n'arrivera à rien, comme ça.  
Moi : Je sais. Je suppose que tu fais croire à tout le monde à Lexington que tu es la victime dans notre divorce ?  
Julian : Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité.  
Moi : Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu me trompe, tu nous laisses tomber, tu frappe ton fils, tu m'insultes, et tu es la victime ? Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air, Julian.  
Julian : Peu importe. Tu n'es plus là, alors on s'en fiche. De toute façon, les gens se fichent de ce mariage.  
Moi : Tu sais quoi ? Tu va me faire le plaisir de ne plus m'appeler. N'essais pas de reprendre contact avec moi. Oublie-nous. On est bien mieux sans toi.  
Julian : Le petit est mon fils !  
Moi : Un fils que tu as abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin du réconfort et du soutien de son père ! Tu n'es plus rien pour lui, Julian. Et pour moi non plus. Au revoir.

_Je raccroche et soupire de frustration. Je range le portable et tente encore une fois d'attrapé le flacon de lessive. Je grogne de frustration. J'en ai marre ! Cette journée ne se passe vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien ! Un bras me passe sous le nez et attrapes la lessive avant de me la tendre. Je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Nathan._

Moi (prenant la lessive) : Merci.  
Nathan : De rien. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air … énervée.

_Super ! Comment est-ce que je vais parler de mon futur ex-mari qui est un pur crétin à un mec que je ne connais pas ? Sans parler du fait que je ne sais pas mentir !_

Moi : Je vais bien.  
Nathan : Tu ne sais pas mentir.

_Voilà ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Je dépose la lessive dans le caddie et commence à marcher dans les rayons, Nathan à mes côtés._

Moi : Ce n'est rien de bien grave. Juste mon mari qui me prend la tête.  
Nathan : Ton mari ?  
Moi : Plus pour longtemps. Je l'ai quitté.  
Nathan : Oh. Je suis désolé.  
Moi : Il n'y a pas de raisons. Ca n'allait plus entre nous et c'est sur Jamie que tout est retombé.  
Nathan : Comme dans la plupart des mariages qui virent à l'échec.  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à mon fils. Je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Mais ces derniers temps, Julian à changer. Cette version de lui ne marchait pas pour notre couple et notre famille. J'ai du prendre une décision et je l'ai fais.  
Nathan : Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes mariés ?  
Moi (hochant la tête) : Ca fait 12 ans.

_Nathan s'arrête net. Remarquant qu'il n'est plus à côté de moi, je me retourne vers lui. Il me regarde comme s'il avait vu un extra-terrestre._

Moi : Quoi ?  
Nathan : 12 ans ?  
Moi : Je sais, c'est long. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de me mariée.  
Nathan : Laisses-moi deviner. Tes parents ?  
Moi : Comment tu le sais ?  
Nathan : Je sais compter. Je sais que tu as 28 ans, donc tu as du te marier à 16 ans. Il faut vraiment avoir perdu la tête pour se marier à 16 ans. Et je sais que la plupart des parents veulent voir leur enfant mariée une fois qu'elle est enceinte.  
Moi : Ils n'aimaient pas Julian.  
Nathan : Alors pourquoi te forcer à l'épouser ?  
Moi : Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à s'occuper de moi ou du bébé. Ils se sont débarrassés de moi en me forçant à épouser le père de l'enfant.

_Il hoche la tête, pour me dire qu'il comprend. On continu à avancer dans les rayons du magasin._

Nathan : Tu l'aime ?

_Je m'arrête. Je baisse les yeux pour réfléchir. Je l'ai aimé, je l'aimerais toujours, mais pas de la même façon. C'est comme s'il était passé de mon premier grand amour à un sentiment d'attachement, parce que sans lui je n'aurais pas James. Je lève les yeux vers Nathan._

Moi : Je l'ai aimé. De tout mon cœur.  
Nathan : Et maintenant ?  
Moi : Je l'aimerais toujours, mais plus de la même façon. Je veux dire, les sentiments que j'avais ne sont plus là, mais … Je tiendrais toujours à lui quelque part. Parce que sans lui, je n'aurais pas mon fils.  
Nathan : Je comprends. Et James, comment il prend tout ça ?  
Moi : Plutôt bien. James ne s'entend plus avec son père depuis un moment.  
Nathan : Je sais ce que c'est.  
Moi : Vraiment ?  
Nathan (hochant la tête) : Je ne m'entends pas avec mon père non plus. Quand j'avais quinze ans, ma mère s'est remariée. Avec son meilleur ami.  
Moi : Je ne comprends pas …  
Nathan : Dan Scott n'est pas mon père biologique. Mon père est le premier amour de ma mère. Il me poussait sans cesse à bout, il me critiquait et tout ce que je faisais, n'étais jamais assez pour lui. Puis mes parents ont divorcés. Mais dans tous ces moments là, Dan était là pour Lucas et moi. Quelques années plus tard, ma mère l'a épousée. Il nous a adoptés. Pour moi, Dan est mon père.  
Moi : Oh.  
Nathan : James a quelqu'un à qui parler, non ? Un homme, je veux dire.  
Moi : Oui. Mais je ne risque pas de me marier avec lui, étant donné que c'est le mari de ma sœur.  
Nathan (riant) : En effet, il ne vaudrait mieux pas t'impliquer avec lui.

_Je souris._

Nathan : Parlant de ton fils, où est-il ?  
Moi : Oh il est …

_James apparait dans le rayon et dépose le reste de ses affaires dans le caddie._

Moi (terminant ma phrase) : Juste là.  
Nathan : Salut James.  
James : Salut. T'as finit, maman ?  
Moi : Uhm … oui, je crois.  
James : On peut y aller, alors ?  
Moi : Tu sembles bien presser de rentrer.  
James : Et toi pas assez.  
Moi : James !  
James : C'est bon, je suis désolé ! Je t'attends dans la voiture.

_Il s'en va sans que je n'aie le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je soupire._

Moi : Je suis désolée, Nathan.  
Nathan : C'est rien. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas le fait de nous voir ensemble.  
Moi : Apparemment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose de mal !  
Nathan : C'est un ado qui veut faire attention à sa mère. Tu viens de quitter ton mari, il ne veut pas te voir souffrir à nouveau et il pense que je vais te faire souffrir. Je suis passé par là aussi.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Ne plus parler aux hommes ?  
Nathan : Lui parler suffira. Ne lui demande pas toujours son avis.  
Moi : C'est mon fils, Nathan. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir !  
Nathan : Je sais. Mais il faut que tu lui montre qu'il ne contrôle pas ta vie. Si tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, il faudra qu'il l'accepte.  
Moi : Je comprends. C'est juste que … son père a fait passer sa vie avant celle de son fils et je ne veux pas lui faire ce que Julian a fait.  
Nathan : Ce n'est pas parce que tu prends une décision pour toi-même, sans le consulter avant, que tu vas devenir Julian.  
Moi : Tu as raison.  
Nathan : J'ai toujours raison.  
Moi : Je vais y aller.  
Nathan : Haley, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?  
Moi : Eh bien, ça dépend ce que tu attends de moi.  
Nathan : Viens dîner avec moi et la famille chez mes parents. Ils sont tous en couples et je suis seul. Ils me narguent toujours et je veux que ca cesse. Bien sûr, je ne leur dirais pas que tu es mon rendez-vous … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?


End file.
